


The One I Love...

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Contemplative, F/M, i wrote this while i was tired, please don't kill me iTired, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: There are times she wonders.





	

There are times she wonders.

Times she muses.

Times she thinks about it.

Of course, those times are often cut off by her own shock.  She fell in love with the boy whom she had doubted, who had proved her wrong.  She fell in love under a black umbrella gazing into emerald eyes of earnest green.

But there are times when she wonders.

Chat had believed in her when she hadn’t.  Why hadn’t she fallen for him then?

Chat had comforted her when she thought she wasn’t up to the task.  Why hadn’t she fallen for him then?

Chat had followed her lead even when she wasn’t sure of what she had been doing.  _Why hadn’t she fallen for him then?_

All of those things had happened before Adrien.  Before she had fallen in love.  So, on nights like tonight, when she shares a calm night with the boy in black ears and awful puns, she does wonder.  She does think on it.

She had fallen for Adrien so easily, so quickly, so suddenly.  It had been strange and enlightening at once.  It had been a rush of emotions and a sudden need to prove herself.  Not just for him, but somehow for herself as well.  Her love for him and gotten her to strive to improve, even if she felt he never saw it.

But her friendship with Chat had grown on a foundation of trust and mutual support.  He followed her lead, she relied on him.  The companionship that had grown had been slow and steady, fraught with bad puns and endless flirting.  There were many times where she thought he could be a little in love with her, but she did not love him.

She loved Adrien.  But _why_?

“What are you thinking about, bugaboo?”

His voice snapped her from her thoughts.  Like that, the topic was put away to be contemplated another day.  She smiled.

“Nothing.”


End file.
